List of unnamed terrorists
This is a list of unnamed terrorists with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. Olympus Has Fallen North Korean suicide bomber This suicide bomber was the first to attempt to blow himself up by the gate to the White House entrance. He was the first to be shot and killed by Mike Banning. : The first suicide bomber was played by an unknown stunt performer in "Olympus Has Fallen." North Korean suicide bomber 2 This suicide homber was the second one to attempt to detonate a self-strapped bomb and blow open the White House lawn entrance. Unlike the first bomber, he was successful and as a result caused agent Mike Banning to jump and duck for cover. This bomber's death resulted in a successful siege of the White House for the K.U.F. : The second suicide bomber was played by Lewis Tan in "Olympus Has Fallen." North Korean gunman This soldier was the first one seen scheming and acting suspicious prior to the siege. Once the second suicide bomber blew apart the gate, this man was one of the three main men leading the eventually successful raid. : This North Korean soldier was played by Philip Tan in "Olympus Has Fallen." Second North Korean gunman This soldier was one of the first terrorist operatives first seen putting on a mask once the gate explosion was successful. He was the main one leading the opening charge and was seen alongside the masked aforementioned North Korean soldier. : This North Korean soldier was played by Ron Yuan in "Olympus Has Fallen." Third North Korean gunman This soldier was the third one seen helping lead the remaining K.U.F. commandos through the destroyed gate entrance. He was seen following the first and second gunmen and covered fire for his comrades. : This North Korean soldier was played by an unknown stunt performer in "Olympus Has Fallen." Female K.U.F. sniper This female terrorist was seen with a spotter during the siege at the North Lawn of the White House. She killed three DC Metro officers shooting at the terrorists from the other side of the fence. She was then killed by Mike Banning who shot her in the head with careful aim. : This female sniper was played by Arden Cho in "Olympus Has Fallen." Kang's henchman That terrorist was searching around for Connor Asher. He searched in the basement for him. When he spots Connor climbing up the vertical shaft, Mike Banning grabs him from behind and chokes him to death. : This North Korean soldier was played by Peter Jae in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 1 That henchman was on the roof of the White House with Cho and their three KUF comrades. They stood guard on the roof. When their boss, Kang Yeonsak, warns Cho them the SEAL team is about to arrived and use the Hydra 6 anti-aircraft weapon on them, he has that henchman and the others to guard the roof. Then when Mike Banning arrived in the roof access, that henchman spots him. But Banning charged at him and shot him in the leg and uses him as a human shield. After Banning killed the two henchman using that terrorist as a shield, the fourth commando pinned the agent in. Banning executes that terrorist when a round to the head. : Kang's henchman was played by Danny Le Boyer in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 2 That terrorist was assigned guarding the roof of the White House. When Cho was alerted that the SEAL team is about to arrive and get ready to repel boarders, that henchman was assigned to guard the roof access as the Hydra 6 was being lifted up to be used against the SEAL team. Then Mike Banning arrived in the roof access and wounds one of his comrades to be used as a human shield. That terrorist tried to attacked Banning, but the agent kills him with a round to the head. : That henchman was played by Simon Rhee in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 3 That KUF commando was among those guarding the roof of the White House when they seized control of it. After Cho was informed that the SEAL team is arriving, he tells him and the other men with him to guard the roof on both sides as the Hydra 6 was being lifted up. Suddenly, Mike Banning arrives on the roof access. After Banning wounds one to be used as a human shield and kills one comrade, that terrorist fires at him. But Banning kills that henchman in the roof access. : That henchman was played by Andy Cheng in "Olympus Has Fallen." Cho henchman 4 That terrorist was guarding the roof of the White House. As Cho was alerted that a SEAL team was arriving, he has that henchmen and the others to guard the roof as the anti-aircraft weapon Hydra 6 was being lifted to take out the incursion team. When Mike Banning arrives on the roof and kills three of his comrades, that henchman pins Banning while firing at him. As the Hydra 6 was annihilating the SEAL team, Banning shoots out that commando's left and quickly finishes him off by shooting at his chest. : That terrorist was played by Allen Jo in "Olympus Has Fallen." London Has Fallen The movie is stated to be released in 2015. Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Antagonists Category:KUF member Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Terrorist henchmen